warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Morgenpoot
Over mij thumb|De credits gaan naar Bloemstaart! thumb|Ik ben de linker, deze is gemaakt door Zilverster23. thumb|Deze is gemaakt door Zilverster23! Ik ben de kat rechtsonder. thumb|Deze mooie creatie is getekend door Nachthart! thumb|Weer een mooie tekening door Zilverster23! thumb|Deze leuke tekening is gemaakt door Vuurster or Firestar! thumb|Deze leuke tekening is gemaakt door Lovebluestar1! Hallo ! Leuk dat je een kijkje neemt op mijn profiel. Jij wilt natuurlijk vast wel wat over mijn avontuurlijke *kuch kuch* leven weten. Ik doe VWO, gymnasium om iets preciezer te zijn, en in mijn vrije tijd schrijf ik verhalen. Dit zijn vooral Warrior Cats fanfictions, die je kan lezen op de Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki (hieronder staat een volledig overzicht). Ook heb ik enkele verhalen op andere wiki's. Sinds kort ben ik hier beheerder, evenals op de Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki. Als je vragen hebt, kan je dus altijd bij mij terecht. Tevens maak ik ook uit van het beheer van de (nu nog kleine) Bravelands wiki, en de redelijk inactieve FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki. Tot voor kort, had ik nog nooit erover nagedacht een eigen wiki op te richten. Dat vond ik ook niet zo noodzakelijk, totdat ik een goed idee kreeg waarin mensen wellicht geïnteresseerd waren. Jullie zijn allemaal van harte welkom op de door mij opgerichte Castle Cats RPG wiki! Neem zeker een kijkje. Verder heb ik ook Wattpad, al gaat mijn voorkeur uit naar Wikia, en doe ik aan (water)scouting. Even terug naar Wikia. Ik zit hier nu al meer dan 2 jaar en ik heb het sindsdien altijd naar mijn zin gehad. Het is fantastisch om je schrijfwerk met zoveel mensen te kunnen delen en je schrijfstijl te zien verbeteren. Dank jullie wel iedereen die voor zulke leuke momenten heeft gezorgd, hier op de wiki's! Let op! Als je verder leest, kom je Engelse spoilers tegen! Wat ik vind van Warrior Cats In het algemeen vind ik de eerste en tweede serie leuker dan de derde en de vierde, maar dat verschilt ook per boek. De superedities vind ik alle drie erg geslaagd, de novelles heb ik niet gelezen bij gebrek aan interesse. Hieronder een lijst van mijn favorieten - en minder favorieten. Ze staan van hoog naar laag genoteerd, met het cijfer wat ik ze geef erachter. Een uitgebreider overzicht vind je op Gebruiker:Morgenpoot/Warrior Cats Reviews. Hier zet ik al mijn meningen over Warrior Cats op. Reeksen #De originele reeks (9) #A vision of shadows (8.5) #De nieuwe profetie (7.5) #Teken van de sterren (7) #De macht van drie (6.8) Superedities #Bramblestar's Storm (9.8) #Crookedstar's Promise (9.5) #Blauwsters voorspelling (8.5) #Tallstar's Revenge (8) #Terugkeer van de HemelClan (7) #Vuursters missie (6.8) Favo boeken (algemeen) #Bramblestar's Storm #Shattered Sky #Vuurproef #Crookedstar's Promise #De wildernis in De originele reeks #Vuurproef (9.5) #De wildernis in/Geheimen/Gevaar! (9.3) #Voor de storm (9) #Water en vuur (8) De nieuwe profetie #Dageraad (9) #Schemering (8) #Zonsondergang (7.8) #Maannacht (7.7) #Sterrenlicht (7.5) #Middernacht (7.2) De macht van drie #Lange schaduwen (9) #Zonsopgang (8.8) #Het tweede gezicht (8.7) #Eclips (7) #Verbannen (5.8) #Duistere rivier (4) Teken van de sterren #De laatste hoop (9) #Stemmen van de nacht (8.5) #De vermiste krijger (7.5) #De vierde leerling (7.3) #Echo in de verte (7) #Spoor van de maan (6) A vision of shadows #Shattered sky (9.5) #River of fire #Thunder and shadow (9.2) #Darkest night (9) #The apprentice's quest (8.8) #River of fire/The raging storm (8.6) Badges |Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |Badge 5= |Badge 6= }} Boekenplank Mijn verhalen Mijn Warrior Cats fanfictions Morgengloed: #De Stenen Cirkel #Tranenpad #Verleden #Verwoesting #Mysteries Schemering: #Vallende Nacht #Hoop en Angst #Volle Maan De Nieuwe Generatie: #IJzige Klauwen #Onschuld #Dwaallicht #Donkere Wolken Heldere Sterren: #Het Einde in Zicht #Duistere Dageraad #Licht in de Verte #De Weg Terug #Pad van Verderf Superedities: #Ringstaarts Reis #Maanschaduwen (komt binnenkort!) Novelles: #Lindeklauws Ambitie (voltooid) #Morgensters Plicht (voltooid) #Moerasdamps Verhaal (mee bezig) #Metaalpoots Kwelling (mee bezig) #Vlammenpoots Profetie (mee bezig) #Grotsters Hart (mee bezig) Deze boeken heb ik! Ik heb haast alle vertaalde boeken gelezen, maar ik lees ze sinds kort in het Engels. De meeste heb ik geleend van de bieb, maar die loopt de laatste tijd een beetje achter... 3 maanden ofzo? Kijk maar hieronder! B = ooit geleend van de bieb E = heb ik thuis als e-book T = heb ik thuis Als er een Nederlandse titel staat heb ik hem in het Nederlands, bij een Engelse heb ik 'm in het Engels. De originele reeks De Wildernis In (E, T) Water en Vuur (E, B) Geheimen (E, B) Voor de Storm (E, B) Gevaar! (E, B) Vuurproef (E, B) De Nieuwe profetie Middernacht (E, B) Maannacht (E, B) Dageraad (E, B) Sterrenlicht (B) Schemering (B) Zonsopgang (B) De Macht van Drie Het Tweede Gezicht (B) Duistere Rivier (B) Verbannen (B) Eclips (B) Lange Schaduwen (T) Zonsopgang (T) Teken van de Sterren De Vierde Leerling (T) Echo in de Verte (T) Stemmen van de Nacht (T) Spoor van de Maan (T) De Vermiste Krijger (T) The Last Hope (T) A vision of shadows The Apprentice's Quest (E) Thunder and Shadow (E) Shattered Sky (E) The Darkest Night (E) River of Fire (E) The Raging Storm (E) The Broken Code Lost Stars (ga ik binnenkort kopen!) Superedities Vuursters Missie (T) Blauwsters Voorspelling (T) Terugkeer van de HemelClan (T) Tallstar's Revenge (E) Bramblestar's Storm (E) Crookedstar's Promise (E) Field guides De wereld van de Clans (T) Producten Schetsboek (T) Dagboek (T) Einde Hopelijk weet je nu wat meer over mij. Als je nog verdere vragen hebt, laat dan gerust een bericht op mijn prikbord achter! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 23 apr 2019 11:21 (UTC)